Power Rangers por Siempre
by DarkRidleyX
Summary: Team-Up. CAPÍTULO 4: Gasket lanza su siguiente ataque en Briarwood, donde dos Rangers Místicos requerirán la ayuda de los otros cuatro para imponerse a las fuerzas del Imperio Máquina...
1. Chapter 1

Ningún personaje de POWER RANGERS me pertenece, todos son propiedades respectivas anteriormente de SABAN y ahora de DISNEY.

**Power Rangers por Siempre**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Regreso a la Tierra I**

**Túnel de Gusano**

Durante quince años, un grupo de tres a seis guerreros de la justician han velado por la paz y la prosperidad no sólo de nuestro hogar, el planeta Tierra, sino también el universo entero.

Esos guerreros son conocidos como los Power Rangers.

En el año 2025, el Ranger Verde de la Súper Patrulla Delta, Bridge Carson, emprendía un viaje hacia un sector problemático en el Universo: se había detectado una anomalía cerca de Mirinoi.

-Bridge, recuerda que estás en una misión de reconocimiento.- Le indicaba Kat, jefa del laboratorio SPD en Nueva Tecno, la Tierra. Su comandante era Anubis "Doggie" Cruger.

-Claro, no se preocupe, Doctora Manx.- Replicó el Ranger.

Conforme Bridge se acercaba a Mirinoi, comenzaba a sentir un aura extraña. No dudó en informar de esto a Jack, Ranger Rojo a cargo del Escuadrón B, quien estaba con Cruger.

-¿Qué sucede, Carson?- fue la pregunta del gran perro.

-Por alguna razón mis sentidos se están estremeciendo según me acerco al planeta en cuestión.- Responde el enviado. –Como si algo grande fuera a suceder frente a mí.

-Bridge, recuerda no hacer nada por tu cuenta hasta que…- sugería Jack antes de que la transmisión fuese cortada repentinamente.

-¡Jack, Comandante, respondan!- exclamó Bridge, -¡La transmisión se ha cortado! ¿Pero qué está sucediendo aquí?

Repentinamente se empezó a formar un túnel de gusano muy cerca de la nave del Ranger. Éste intentó escapar, pero ya su nave no respondía. Lentamente fue tragada por el agujero junto con él…

* * *

Portando su traje de Ranger Verde SPD, Bridge fue rodeado por un aura claramente pura, se podría decir que redimida. Sintió que era alguien cuyo pasado fue maligno, mas al final luchó por la justicia.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasó?- le preguntaba una voz emanada de esa aura. Bridge sintió que su casco era removido y, al escuchar, finalmente volvió en si.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- cuestionó la misma voz, su origen revelado al Ranger Verde: una mujer de cabello castaño claro y vistiendo completamente de negro; en su brazo sostenía un sable.

-Creo que sí…- murmuró Bridge. -¿Por qué tengo mi traje puesto? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en Mirinoi. Este planeta fue descubierto en 1999 por la colonia espacial terrícola Terra Ventura.- Respondió la chica, -De eso han pasado ya ocho años… ¿Quién eres tú? No me pareces de la raza de Maya.

-¡¿Dijiste ocho años?!- gritó Bridge, -¿Entonces este no es el año 2025?

-No tengo idea de lo que dices. Estamos en 2007 apenas.- Explicó la dama, -Eres muy extraño, creí preguntar quién eres.

-Sí, lo siento...- dijo Bridge, -Mi nombre es Bridge Carson y, como ya has visto, soy el Ranger Verde.

-Karone, Ranger Galáctica Rosa.- Replicó la de negro. –¿Qué quisiste decir con que si no estábamos en el 2025?

-Este entonces no es mi tiempo… debió ser ese túnel de gusano.- Dijo el SPD Verde.

La antigua Astronema escuchó un ruido detrás de los arbustos, al darse cuenta de que no estaban solos, solicitó a Bridge acompañarla hasta los Sables Quásar. Éste asintió no sin antes colocarse el casco.

* * *

Cerca de la piedra donde estaban colocados los Sables, que fueron utilizados por los Rangers Galácticos para derrotar a Scorpius y su hija Trakeena. Sin embargo, antes de poder llegar hasta el Quásar Rosa, fueron interceptados por varios robots; todos de cabeza color oro y cuerpo gris.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo puede haber Cogs en Mirinoi?- se preguntaba Karone junto a un extrañado Bridge. Se escuchaban unos pasos en las cercanías, parecía que emergería su líder…

_Continuará…_

**Notas del autor:**

Buenas a todos. En esta ocasión traigo un Team-up Fan Fiction de Power Rangers, la serie favorita de muchos cuando éramos pequeños. Puse como punto de historia el año 2007 porque fue precisamente ese año cuando se celebró el 15vo. Aniversario de esta serie que ha tenido buenas y malas, más a la vez posee un lugar en nuestros corazones.

Las generaciones a tratar son: las primeras tres, ZEO, Turbo, Espaciales, Galaxia Perdida, A la Velocidad de la Luz, Fuerza del Tiempo, Fuerza Salvaje, Tormenta Ninja, Dino Trueno, Súper Patrulla Delta (SPD), Fuerza Mística y Operación Sobrecarga.

Espero no molestar a nadie con el fic, pero francamente chutarse episodios de las series de Disney para conocer el canon es difícil, considerando que son más los capítulos malos que los buenos (excepto en DT y sólo por Tommy).

Un saludo.

Israeru


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Son propiedad de Disney, antes pasando por su creador original, Saban.

**Capítulo 2:  
Regreso a la Tierra II  
Rangers intergalácticos**

Bridge Carson, Ranger Verde de la Súper Patrulla Delta y Karone, Ranger Galáctica Rosa se conocieron luego de que aquél quedase atrapado en un túnel de gusano durante una exploración a Mirinoi en el año 2025. Al final de todo llegó al planeta, sólo que en el año 2007.

Karone y Bridge se dirigieron hacia la roca donde estaban los Sables Quásar para recuperar el poder de aquélla como Ranger Rosa, sin embargo un grupo de Cogs los rodeó a unos cuantos metros de ella.

Su líder se mostraba ante los ojos de los dos Rangers…

-¡¿El Príncipe Gasket?!- exclamó en sorpresa la mujer. -¿Acaso tú no fuiste alcanzado por la onda de Zordon hace años?

-Al igual que los generales derrotados por los Rangers Rojos, tuve la suerte de no estar en esa conquista-. Explicaba la máquina de color negro. Portaba una capa y una especie de corona.

-Veo que me recuerdas a pesar del tiempo, Astronema-. Dijo el autómata, -Qué pena que ahora estés del lado de los Rangers, porque tendré que destruirte.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- cuestionó Bridge a Karone.

-Yo… en algún tiempo fui la Princesa del Mal…- explicó la chica, -de no haber sido por mi hermano, no tengo idea de lo que me hubiera pasado.

-No te preocupes, puedo sentir tu aura. Es muy pura, de ser malvada ya me habría dado cuenta-. Comentó el Ranger Verde

-No recuerdo haber escuchado nada sobre Rangers con uniformes como los tuyos-. Señaló Gasket a Bridge. -¿Acaso eres una legión nueva?

-Soy el Ranger Verde de SPD, y quien quiera que seas, ¡no te dejaré salirte con la tuya!- replicó Bridge, -¡Karone, ve por tu arma!

La acompañante del Ranger no dudó en correr al ser cubierta por unos disparos de éste, sin embargo es sometida por varios Cogs a pesar de su esfuerzo, y su cercanía a los Sables Quásar.

-¡Karone!- gritó Bridge antes de ser sometido él mismo. Acto seguido Gasket lanzó una carcajada maniática.

-Patético, creí que los Power Rangers serían un gran reto nuevamente, pero estuve equivocado-. Faroleó el príncipe. –Bien, ahora serán destruidos.

-¡No cuentes con ello, Gasket!- exclamó una voz a lo lejos. Todos ahí presentes se sorprendieron sobremanera excepto la mujer, quien aprovechó para liberarse de los robots y tomar el Sable Rosa, recobrando así su Morfo Galáctico.

* * *

El origen de la voz se hacía presente en un hombre cubierto por una capucha café, el cual se puso en guardia.

-¡Rápido, Karone!- gritó, -¡Al ataque!

En su brazalete había una especie de teclado numérico, escribiendo la secuencia 3-3-5 la capucha que le cubría voló, revelándole como el Ranger Rojo del Espacio.

-¡Vamos, Galáctico!- dijo en voz alta Karone, el poder del Sable la develó como Ranger Galáctica Rosa. Al transformarse ésta, saltaron sobre los Cogs que les rodeaban, agrupándose con el Ranger Rojo.

-¡Ahora me las pagarán! Si sobreviven, nos veremos en la Tierra-. Refunfuñó Gasket. -¡Cogs, destrúyanlos!

-¡Vamos!- exclamó el Ranger Rojo, y junto a Karone y Bridge, se colocó en posición de guardia.

Atacaron en multitud los robots, sin embargo no oponían mucha resistencia ante los tres guerreros; Karone les acababa los circuitos con el Sable Quásar mientras Bridge y el Ranger Rojo hacían lo propio con sus láseres. Sus movimientos también eran demasiado para el escuadrón de Cogs a pesar de que éstos tenían superioridad numérica. Al poco tiempo los seres robóticos quedaron hechos chatarra por los Rangers. Con el territorio libre, los tres volvieron a la normalidad.

* * *

-Hermano, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos…- expresó Karone al ver al individuo que les ayudó, tenía cabello castaño claro largo y un traje común en estaciones espaciales.

-Lo sé, Karone… al menos esta vez nuestra reunión no fue tan lamentable como hace años…- externó él, para luego dirigirse a Bridge; -Por lo que veo acabas de conocer a un Ranger extraño.

-¡Oye, no soy extraño!- reclamó éste, -Soy Bridge Carson, Ranger Verde de SPD.

-Pero ¿no se suponía que SPD comenzaría a reclutar para puestos de Rangers hasta dentro de algunos años?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Oh, es que yo caí aquí por un túnel de gusano durante una misión-. Explicó el Ranger Verde. –Soy del año 2025… sé que cuesta trabajo creerlo pero…

-No hace falta que digas más, eres un Ranger y luchaste bastante bien hace un instante-. Interrumpió el Ranger Rojo, -Mi nombre es Andros, Ranger Rojo del Espacio y, como veo ya conoces a mi hermana menor Karone. Somos del planeta KO-35.

-Oigan, ¿qué fue ese tipo loco?- preguntó Bridge.

-Él es el Príncipe Gasket, junto a su esposa Archerina son lo único que quedó del Imperio Máquina luego de la destrucción de Mondo y el resto de los líderes, así como del General Venjix-. Contó Andros.

-Se ocultó durante muchos años y apenas ha resurgido…- comentó Karone, -Y ahora, lamentablemente, todo regresa a donde comenzó.

-Vamos a la Mega Nave, allí contactaré a Leo, Delphine y Trey para que estén alertas y, de ser posible, puedan acudir con nosotros-. Dijo el Ranger Espacial.

Antes de despegar, Andros avisó a Tommy Oliver, el Ranger Legendario, sobre Gasket y su ejército de Cogs. Sin tener contacto con los demás Rangers, sólo quedaba esperar que fuese suficiente.

* * *

En la pequeña ciudad de Angel Grove, un lugar recreativo estaba recibiendo a muchas personas. Sus propietarios, Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeyer y Eugene "Skull" Skullovich, co-propietarios desde su reunión tras el viaje de aquél en Terra Ventura, discutían entre ellos.

-Oye, Bulk, ¿por qué nunca me has querido decir sobre el viaje al cual no me invitaste?- cuestionó Skull.

-Skull, ¿necesito repetirte que no te abandoné a propósito?- reclamó el gordo, -Además, no es necesario decirte cosas que son demasiado altas para tu nivel intelectual.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Si sacamos la misma calificación en el examen de detectives!- respondió el delgado.

Al ser cubiertos por una sombra, el dúo comenzaba a preocuparse mientras el resto de personas miraba en asombro el origen de la misma: una nave azul de gran tamaño. Los jefes de "Bulkmeyer's" se dirigieron a investigar armados con una malteada y un raspado, pero el grito en el cielo fue dado hasta que vieron salir de esa nave a Karone, quien antes fuese Astronema…

_Continuará…_

**Notas del autor:**

Era hora ya de un Ranger Rojo me parece. Por ubicación me sonaba mejor Leo, pero consideré a Andros para el toque de "Team-Up" que tendrían todos los capítulos. Rangers veteranos y nuevos… un trabajo hacer este fic, pero con todo el gusto por este fandom. Aclaraciones:

1: En estaciones espaciales me refiero a los trajes de Andros, Ashley, Cassie, TJ y Carlos en PR en el Espacio.

2: Raspado es una bebida que es similar a la malteada, sólo que es con hielo justamente raspado y de distintos sabores. Si recuerdan, Bulk y Skull tienen un lugar similar al de los primeros Power Rangers donde sirven malteadas y cosas por el estilo, sólo que con más tirada a parque acuático.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Un saludo.

Israeru


	3. Chapter 3

Ningún personaje de Power Rangers me pertenece. Son propiedad de Disney y, anteriormente, de Saban.

**Capítulo 3:**

**Rangers del Pasado**

Bridge Carson, Ranger Verde de SPD, terminó accidentalmente en el año 2007 tras caer en un túnel de gusano; al despertar se encontraba en Mirinoi, donde conoció a Karone, Ranger Galáctica Rosa, y su hermano mayor Andros, Ranger Rojo del Espacio. Lamentablemente también fue presentado a los Cogs y el Príncipe Gasket. Luego de una batalla en ese planeta, los tres se dirigieron a la Tierra, donde su objetivo era encontrar a los otros Power Rangers.

Sin embargo, su recepción no fue la más adecuada en Angel Grove, donde Bulk y Skull quedaron atemorizados ante Karone, pues sólo la recuerdan como la villana Astronema.

-¡No, por favor no nos lastimes!- Suplicaba Bulk mientras, de rodillas, le ofrecía su malteada.

-¡Sí, por favor no nos lastimes!- secundó Skull, agachado incluso en forma reverencial, excepto por el raspado que sostenía.

-Cálmense, chicos, ella no va a lastimarlos, pues es una Ranger-. Aclaró Andros al salir. Acto seguido el dúo levantó la cabeza para ver a la mujer de negro. –Ella es Karone. Karone, supongo recuerdas a Bulk y Skull.

-Sí, ellos son los que animaron a las personas para luchar junto a los otros Rangers Espaciales…- replicó Karone, -No se preocupen, ahora soy una Power Ranger.

-Eh… bueno, si ahora eres Ranger entonces no tenemos nada que temer…- dijo tímidamente Bulk.

-Eso es verdad. Un gusto verla esta vez-. Comentó Skull extendiendo la mano donde sostenía el raspado; acto seguido, se percató de ello y cambió la misma para saludar a la Ranger Rosa.

* * *

El Príncipe Gasket se reunió con su esposa Archerina, un robot femenino de visores oculares grandes, amarillos, "cabello" oscuro y en su cuerpo, vivos en plateado, rosa y negro, en el palacio movible, el cual quedó como único legado tras la destrucción de Mondo y el resto de los líderes del Imperio Máquina hace nueve años.

-¡Esos malditos Power Rangers!- refunfuñó el príncipe, -¡Si los hubiéramos acabado en Mirinoi no habrían llegado a la Tierra para reunirse con otros Rangers!

-Pero cariño, aún no encuentran uno solo de los otros Rangers…- lo consuela su esposa, -y como tú acabas de decir, son muy pocos para los Cogs que nos quedan. Incluso podemos buscar un monstruo.

-…Tienes razón, Archerina, aún no es el fin-. Dijo Gasket mientras levantaba la mirada hacia la princesa. –Enviaremos unos cuantos Cogs a Angel Grove y eso nos dará tiempo de encontrar aquí un buen monstruo para derrotar a esos tres.

-Iré a prepararlos entonces-. Comenta Archerina ante la risa diabólica del príncipe.

* * *

Bulk y Skull invitaron a Karone y Andros a una bebida, lo cual provoca la molestia de Bridge.

-¡Oigan, ¿y yo por qué no puedo tener malteada gratis?!- reclamó el Ranger Verde.

-Porque sólo le servimos sin costo a nuestros héroes los Power Rangers-. Respondió el gordo.

-¡Sí, sólo le servimos a los Power Rangers!- secundó su compañero.

-¿Pero acaso no ven mi uniforme? ¡Yo también soy un Ranger!- continuaba Bridge, cuando de repente alguien de negro, cabello del mismo color y rasgos asiáticos los interrumpió.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- le cuestionó Bridge.

-Tranquilo, Bridge, no deberías molestarte tanto-. Intentó tranquilizarlo Andros. –Él es Adam Park.

-Hola. Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Andros-. Dijo el recién llegado. –Quisiera que tus amigos conocieran a Tanya, quien…

Al observar retirados a Bulk y Skull, Adam no dudó en continuar.

-Es la ZEO Ranger Amarillo-.

Una mujer de raza negra, vistiendo un vestido amarillo se acercó entonces a saludar a los Rangers reunidos. Sin embargo el dúo volvió con un terrible pánico avisando a todos que se fueran. Los cinco de inmediato notaron de qué se trataba: Cogs.

* * *

-¡Al ataque!- gritó Andros, para inmediatamente marcar 3-3-5 y transformarse en el Ranger Rojo del Espacio.

-¡Vamos, galáctico!- exclamó Karone levantando su Sable Quásar, convirtiéndose en la Ranger Rosa Galáctico.

-¡ZEO II, Ranger Amarillo!- habló Tanya para, al unir su ZEOnizador con sus brazos, volverse la ZEO Ranger Amarillo.

-¡Mórfosis!- fue el grito de Adam; levantando su moneda de poder se develó como el Ranger Negro.

-¡SPD, Emergencia!- dijo Bridge en voz alta; elevando su morfo se transformó en el Ranger Verde de SPD.

¡Mira, Skull! ¡Son los Power Rangers!- le mencionó Bulk a su amigo.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos, que vivan los Power Rangers!- gritó él.

* * *

-¡Sí! ¡Estos son los monstruos con los que destruiremos a los Rangers!- exclamó Gasket al encontrar los planos de los monstruos blindados utilizados por Mondo.

-Además de eso, cariño, hemos descubierto dónde está la Espada de Damocles…- le comentó Archerina.

-¡Esta vez los Rangers estarán acabados!- dijo Gasket para, posteriormente, reír en forma diabólica.

* * *

Los Rangers combatían a los Cogs con utilización de su arsenal, sin embargo llegaban más y más. Eventualmente rodearon a los cinco guerreros, sometiéndoles, mas repentinamente unos disparos golpearon a las máquinas que sostenían a Andros.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Bridge.

-Creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo, ¡miren!- respondía Karone señalando a un Ranger Rojo sobre una motocicleta.

Este Ranger tenía una estrella en el visor y su traje era similar al de Tanya; el vehículo era rojo y con la estrella al frente. Nuevamente dispara contra los Cogs, reduciendo seriamente su número, lo cual permite a los otros continuar su lucha. El Ranger Rojo misterioso bajó de su motocicleta y comenzó a repartir golpes también, eventualmente derrotando a la legión robótica.

-Poder fuera…- dijo el Ranger Rojo, mostrándose ante los otros cinco quienes, al unísono, repitieron sus palabras para revelarle sus identidades.

-Creí que costaría más trabajo encontrarte… Tommy-. Comentó Andros.

-Me da gusto volver a verlos, chicos. Y justo en mi regreso de Riverside-. Responde el ZEO Rojo.

-Hay algo que sigo sin entender, Tommy:- interrumpió Adam, -¿Cómo es que tú, entre todas las personas en el mundo, eres doctor?

-Desde que supe que podía seguir contribuyendo a una buena causa mediante la antropología-. Replicó Tommy. -¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Curiosidad, Kira te describió como un doctor y no pude creer que fuera cierto-. Fue el comentario del Ranger Negro.

* * *

Gasket tenía serios problemas con el blindaje utilizado con Silo, Perforador y otros monstruos hace doce años.

-¡Es que no puede ser posible que nuestros robots no puedan resistir el metal!- exclamó.

-Cariño, tal vez debas intentar con algunas chatarras que existan en el universo…- recomendó Archerina.

Sin embargo, antes de poder continuar, un monstruo con cabeza de murciélago cubierta por un casco espacial, portaba además una capa negra, ingresó al palacio derribando a varios Cogs en el proceso.

-Tal vez yo pueda darles lo que necesitan. Claro, siempre que puedan pagarlo-. Sugirió.

_Continuará…_

**Notas del autor:**

Buenas.

Luego de siglos, continúo este fanfic. Como verán, ya se está estremeciendo el ambiente y en el próximo capítulo ese "hombre" hará una presentación más formal (seguramente ya le reconocieron por la descripción).

Espero sea del agrado de quien se moleste en pasar a leer.

Un saludo.

Israeru.


	4. Chapter 4

Power Rangers pertenece a Disney así como alguna vez fue de Saban, mismo caso con sus personajes.

**Capítulo 4:  
Rangers de Briarwood**

Bridge llegó inesperadamente al planeta Mirinoi en el año 2007, donde conoció a Karone y Andros, Rangers al igual que él. No todo era lindo, pues fueron atacados por el Príncipe Gasket, quien busca destruir a todos los Power Rangers existentes…

Viajando por el espacio en la Mega Nave llegaron a la ciudad de Angel Grove, donde fueron recibidos por Bulk y Skull, además de ver a Adam Park, Ranger Negro, y a Tanya, ZEO Ranger Amarillo; Gasket por su parte buscaba la forma de aplicar en la maquinaria remanente el blindaje especial utilizado en Silo, Perforador y otros monstruos de Mondo cuando un ser extraño apareció…

-Yo puedo ofrecerle lo que necesita, siempre que pueda pagar, claro está-. Dijo él.

-¡¿Y tú quién eres?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste llegar hasta aquí?!- reclamó en cólera el Príncipe Máquina.

-Permítame presentarme. Soy el caza recompensas Broodwig, poseo variedad de robots que puedo vender a quien tenga con qué pagarlo-. Se limitó a responder el alienígeno.

-Un caza recompensas…- pensó Gasket.

-Cariño, no creo que podamos confiar en él tan fácilmente…- interrumpió Archerina susurrándole.

-Tengo una idea para probar si dice la verdad-. Le devolvió el susurro, para después volver hacia Broodwig. –Mi invitado no solicitado, he decidido que probaré su oferta si… puedo darle un uso a un robot de su propiedad. Somos los Príncipes del Imperio Máquina, Gasket y Archerina.

-Muy bien, señor. Traeré al primero para el blindaje, espero le sirva de algo…- comentó el monstruo mientras se retiraba.

* * *

Mientras tanto Tommy, Andros, Tanya, Karone, Adam y Bridge acordaron utilizar la casa y laboratorio del ZEO Rojo en Reefside como base de operaciones, debido a la destrucción de la Cámara de Poder hace años. Allí buscaban qué había sido de los otros Rangers que ha habido.

-¿Algún avance, Tommy?- preguntó Andros.

-Sólo he encontrado a Rocky y porque está en Angel Grove-. Replicó él. -¿Cómo vas tú?

-Afortunadamente he visto a algunos Rangers Místicos en Briarwood, al parecer no todos se marcharon de allí, y en San Ángeles aún permanece un Ranger de Operación Sobrecarga-. Comentó el otro Ranger Rojo.

* * *

Un individuo se acercaba en motocicleta al pequeño poblado de Briarwood, al quitarse el casco se devela como alguien de tez parcialmente morena y ojos verdes. En ese momento lo recibe una mujer de rasgos latinoamericanos.

-Nick, un gusto volver a verte-. Dijo ella con cierta timidez.

-Madison… a mí también me alegra mucho verte-. Replicó él para después sonreír.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?- preguntó Madison.

-Permanecieron en mi hogar, les pedí venir solo-. Respondió Nick, mientras esperaban al resto de Rangers Místicos.

* * *

El Príncipe Gasket recién terminó de ensamblar el Neo-plutonio en el robot presentado a él y Archerina por el caza-recompensas Broodwig.

-Muy bien, es hora de probar el poder de este metal-. Menciona aquél.

-Señor, le recomiendo empezar por una zona alejada de Angel Grove, podría llevar a Rangers que no saben de nuestra presencia-. Habla Broodwig.

-Perfecto, ¡enviemos a tu máquina a Briarwood para un pequeño examen!- ordena Gasket.

* * *

-¿Cómo vas?- preguntó Andros a Tommy.

-Creo que Rocky ha regresado a Angel Grove-. Responde éste. –Debemos seguir buscando…

Repentinamente sonó la alarma.

-¿Una emergencia?- cuestionó Bridge, lo cual provocó que todos volteasen a verlo.

-Chicos, lo siento pero no podemos acompañarlos, es imperativo encontrar a los demás Rangers para esta batalla-. Explicó Tommy, a lo cual todos asintieron y se transformaron.

-Lo lograremos, Tommy-. Comentó el Ranger Espacial cuando los otros se habían marchado.

* * *

Madison y Nick comenzaban a caminar por el pueblo cuando una horda de Cogs emergió a su alrededor, ellos se encontraban consternados, mas sacaron sus morfos inmediatamente.

-¿Lista?- preguntó éste, a lo cual aquélla asintió.

-¡Fuente mágica, Fuerza Mística!- gritaron al unísono levantando sus transformadores, los cuales tienen forma de teléfono móvil. Nick se transformó en Ranger Rojo y Madison en Ranger Azul, sus trajes eran de capa a la cintura y su diferencia era el visor, además de que el traje azul tenía falda.

Los dos luchaban fervientemente ante las máquinas cuando unos disparos cayeron sobre éstas. Habían llegado los otros Power Rangers a unirse a la batalla. En un pequeño instante Bridge pudo observar a un viejo conocido en los alrededores…

-¡Broodwig!- exclamó, ¡¿qué estás haciendo aquí?!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?- cuestionó extrañado el alienígeno.

-¿Acaso no me recuerda?- pensó el Ranger Verde, -¿Será que este Broodwig no es nuestro Broodwig y, por tanto, no es el Broodwig que me conoce y ha intentado destruir SPD?

-¿Qué te sucede, Bridge? ¿Conoces a ese tipo?- se acercó a preguntarle Adam.

-Bueno, lo conozco pero no lo conozco-. Explicaba Bridge. –Verás, Broodwig es un caza-recompensas que fue contratado por el Emperador Grumm en el año 2025… más bien lo será. Es decir, su nombre es Broodwig, pero no lo conozco porque este no es el Broodwig que ha intentado destruir a SPD.

-¡¿Quién eres y por qué sabes mi nombre?!- reclamó el susodicho.

-Creí que no era necesario que te lo dijéramos-. Interrumpió el Ranger Negro, mientras se acercaban a él y al Verde los otros cuatro. -¡Somos los Power Rangers!

-Power Rangers… así que ustedes son los guerreros de los que tanto habla el Príncipe Gasket…- expresa Broodwig, -Muy bien, ahora mismo me encargaré de ustedes. ¡Espectro Rojo, ataca!

De la nada un robot rojizo, similar a Dark Spectro, apareció y, tras disparos inútiles de los Rangers, se lanzó contra ellos dejándoles en el suelo.

-¿Cómo es que esta criatura es tan poderosa?- cuestiona Nick.

-Debe ser el neo plutonio-. Replica Tanya. –Es el metal más duro que existe en el universo, Mondo lo utilizó en una serie de robots que derrotamos con los Súper ZEO Zords…

-Pero ahora no los tenemos…- recordó Adam.

-¡Ríndanse!- expresó Espectro Rojo, al instante que un portal se abrió detrás de los guerreros.

-¡SPD Emergencia!- gritó alguien que emergía de éste. Su traje develaba que era otro Power Ranger, su uniforme similar al de Bridge, únicamente que era en rojo y en la izquierda del cuerpo del mismo se formaba un "uno" en lugar de un "tres".

-¿Jack?- preguntó sorprendido el Ranger Verde al ver a su líder, quien le dio un láser con el cual comenzaron a disparar al robot de Broodwig mientras los demás se deshacían de los Cogs remanentes. Eventualmente el extraterrestre decidió retirarse junto a su horda, advirtiendo que el fin de los Power Rangers se acercaba.

* * *

-Oye… gracias-. Dijo Adam acercándose al misterioso Ranger Rojo, el cual se limitó a extender la mano a su similar Negro, para dirigirse inmediatamente con Bridge.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó a éste.

-Digamos que si no fuera por ti en este momento estaría como esos robots que destruimos-. Respondió el Ranger Verde. –Me alegra mucho verte, Jack.

-No, Bridge. Jack permaneció en el año 2025 junto a Syd, Z, Sam y el Comandante-. Explicaba su líder. –Poder fuera.

Junto a su traje desapareció la duda que comenzaba a formarse en el otro guerrero del futuro.

-¿Sky…?-

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

**Notas del autor:**

¡Vaya, al fin puedo actualizar! Bueno, aquí la cuarta entrega de este Team-up, esperando que sea del agrado de quien se tome la molestia de leer.

Sinceramente, muchas gracias a quienes me han agregado como autor favorito y que han colocado esta historia entre sus preferidas de igual forma. Seguiremos trabajando muy duro.

Para finalizar, veamos cómo sale el capítulo cinco. Queda cada vez menos para finalizar este trabajo…

Nos veremos.

Israeru.


End file.
